The present invention relates in general to flooring and in particular to raised composite sections of flooring.
Flooring material or floor covering material in residential use is in general meant to be applied in direct flat contact with the surface to be floored. However this direct flat contact is not always desirable especially below grade. There may be situations where the surface to be floored causes difficulty in attaching flooring due to irregularities in that surface. The surface may have moisture problems such as a basement or may be applied over insulation thereby resulting in localized support problems caused by compression.